friends forever
by twilight-sweden
Summary: Zoey just moved to live with her dad in New York. She is a pretty girl but can't see her own beauty it don't help that she is bullied at school by accident she meets the turtles. can they help her see how special she is and maube finds romance on the way.
1. Chapter 1

Author note: This is based on the 90,s movie turtles. Please forgive my grammar if it isn't correct I'll do my best to not get things wrong but it sometimes happen.

Zoey's pov

I looked out the window she was already regretting the decision to live with her dad but her mom was working so much and it was almost like not having a parent at all. The rain kept hitting the window and the sound was somewhat soothing. I can hear my dad cooking in the kitchen, he's a good cook it's his job after all. He works in a pizzeria right now but he used to have a really fancy restaurant. I have been here for about two weeks the school sucks, still no friends and now bullied too can't a girl catch a break.

"Zoey dinner's ready" her dad called from the living room. I sighed not really feeling to eat right now but if I don't my dad will worry so it's not like I have a choice. I sat down opposite of dad and looked down at my plate with a sigh. I'm a little overweight which the kids tease me about in school. When you get called fatso and all other kinds of words all the time you really don't get to work up an appetite but whatever.

"Zoey could you do me a favor after dinner"? My dad asked I nodded. My neighbor she had ordered pizza before at work but she didn't get the right amount of change back if you could just return it for me she live just above us actually, I wouldn't care normally unless people came and realized they got wrong change back but seeing she is my neighbor and a really nice woman I feel bad for it going wrong to begin with" my dad explained.

"Sure dad but you know I'm not really hungry I can go return in now so I don't forget" I said trying to find a reason so I don't have to eat.

"Alright if you are sure you don't feel like eating now then alright" my dad said but he frowned and looked concerned. He doesn't know that I'm getting teased in school and I don't want to tell him. So I hurried out the kitchen and to the door and walked up the stairs.

Once upstairs I realized that I forgotten to ask what the neighbors name was all I know is that it's a woman. I ran back down and shouted to my dad what her name was.

"April O'Neil" he shouted back I nodded and repeated the name for myself to not forget and ran back up the stairs. It was only one with the last name O'Neil. I knocked and then I heard from the other side some people talking saying hide "no mikey not there" I frowned at that but okay. A woman opened the door.

"Are you April"? I asked feeling stupid who else would open the door but then again if she had people over maybe one of her friends opened it for her if they were closer to the door. She nodded and looked behind her.

"You ordered pizza from my dad's pizzeria before but he forgot to give the full change back I just came to return it" I said and started to fidget with my feet and looking down at them. April just gave a smile at me.

"You're jerry's daughter and you didn't need to give the change back but thanks" she said and took the money. She looked behind her again and started back herself to the door.

"He has talked about you so much that it feels like I already know you, how do you like New York"? She asked. I shrugged I don't really want to tell her that I kind of hate it.

* _just say something quick*_ I thought.

"It's alright trying to get used to it most problem is trying to fit in at school" I said it wasn't a total lie. She gave a small smile then she held up a finger as telling me to wait she went inside and then came back with a paper.

"Here's my phone number if you feel like you want to talk to someone maybe we can one do some shopping together"she said and gave me the paper with her number on it. It felt nice to at least have someone I can talk to that isn't my dad.

I nodded and put it in my pocket when I took my hand out my asthma spray bottle fell out and rolled into her apartment.

*oh I'm sorry let me just get that" I said and rushed after it before April could say anything just when my hand reached it another hand that was green and had only three finger came on top of mine. I felt a little chocked and looked up and a green face with an orange band around its brown eyes. First we just stared at one another then he gave a huge smile.

"Hi" he said and waved with his other hand. Everything just became black and I felt someone catch me.


	2. what's her name

Leo's pov.

I hurried and caught her when I saw that she was about to faint. Once I caught her I looked her over she really was pretty little bigger than other girls I've seen but she was so pretty long wavy hair, small button nose, high cheekbones and round full lips. She was quite short she came about up to my shoulders. I started to drag her to the couch my brothers moved out of the way when I did that and put her down there.

"she is cute" I hear Mikey say I looked over to him and he looked ashamed that he scared her the point that she fainted but she didn't looked scared when she saw Mikey only shocked. Donny started walk over to and checked her pulse and asked April for a flashlight and she ran to get one. She came with one and Donny opened one of her eyes and shined the flashlight to see how her pupils reacted to the light. He gave a sigh of relief and looked over to us. I hadn't even noticed Raph standing next to me with his arms crossed looking annoyed but I could see that he was concerned to.

"She'll be fine it was just the shock that took overhand she'll wake up soon" Donny said and fluffed her pillow. Mikey sighed of relief too and went closer to her so did April.

"Should I call her dad if this takes a while last thing we need is another person seeing you"? She asked I nodded and she walked out the door " _why didn't she just call on the phone"_ I thought but and watched Raph started pacing and Mikey went into the kitchen and came back with a bottle of water and put it on the table next to her. Donny sat down on the floor and started working on April's radio.

I walked over to Raph he had been unusually quiet and I wanted to check on him.

"Hey what's up you're quiet "? I asked and he stopped pacing and looked at me he didn't look angry which is a good sign.

"nothing it's just I worried how she is going to react when she wakes up, I kind off don't want a rerun on Aprils reaction from when she saw us the first time" he said and at the same time tried to stop from laughing probably from the memory on that. Despite it being horrible scaring someone like that but her jumping up and screaming I'm dead, I'm dead it still is a little funny

"I know but it worked out with April great and we will try to calm her down if she does get scared to that point. Mikey is usually good at calm people down, I'm more concerned how splinter will react I can't imagine he being happy about this" I told Raph and he nodded and we looked over to Mikey. Only to see him leaning down really close to the girls face.

"Mikey what are you doing" I heard Donny whisper he didn't want to accidently wake up the girl. It feels weird keep calling her girl but we don't know her name maybe April will find out her name. Maybe April already know but with all that happened she forgot to tell us.

"I'm going to see if she is like sleeping beauty that she wakes up with a kiss" he whispered back to Donny. Donny sighed and shook his head.

"Would you like if somebody kissed you if you were asleep"? Raph asked and looked annoyed at Mikey.

"If she looks like that than I wouldn't mind" he responded and gave a mischievous smile to Raph but by now I walked over and pulled him away from the girl.

"What if she wakes up and you scare the crap out of her" I explained and he looked down at the girl and sighed and sat down again and looked a little put out. I couldn't help but laugh at his expression which made Donny and Raph laugh too.

Our laugh must have woken up the girl and just in time because April just came in.

"Her dad said it was fine if she wanted to stay over for a little bit." She said and sat down next to the girl as she was stirring up and muttering something about weird dream.

"What's her name"? Mikey asked April and she looked over to Mikey with a soft smile.

"Zoey" she answered "she just moved to New York "She continued. She was probably going to say something else but the girl was starting to open her eyes.

She turned her head and she met my eyes and she looked first like she was going to scream but she seemed to have caught it before I came out. She opened her mouth and we prepared for a certain scream but she surprised us that the first that came out her mouth was by laughing.


	3. looks don't matter

Mickeys pov.

" _well this wasn't the reaction I thought would come but god what a cool reaction and she is just so cute"_ I thought and smiled. She put a hand over her eyes and tried to calm down and the she took the hand away and looked at us again and started laughing again.

" _She has the most beautiful eyes I ever seen so blue it feels like looking at the sky"_ I thought and then Leo walked over to her but before he could saying anything she started talking mostly to herself.

"man what was in the water I'm hallucinating I see big frogs, wow trippy " she started and looked around us this time her eyes met mine again and I swear it was as if everything else didn't matter we just stared at one another after a while I raised my hand again and waved.

"Hi I'm Mikey well its short for Michelangelo and I'm the coolest one just so you know" I said and this time she didn't laugh her eyes just widened and looked around us again.

"I'm not hallucinating am I"? She asked she didn't sound scared now either before I could answer Leo did.

"No I'm sorry but I got to ask you didn't really react the way I thought you would it's refreshing but you can't help but getting concerned for your mental health"? He asked with a grin she just chuckled and relaxed a little.

"Well how do people usually react"? She asked and looked to me but I again before I could talk Raph did.

"well they usually scream and if that don't happen they pass out wake up then scream, never before though have someone passed out woken up and started laughing so yeah definitely a new one" he answered then pointed a thumb at April.

"She passed out, then screamed that she was dead a few times, Right April" he said and turned with an amused smirk toward April. Zoey turned toward April too and she blushed a deep red in the face but couldn't help laughing as well as we others did even Zoey. Zoey turned toward Raph and with a smile.

"sorry I didn't meet you expectations on how to greet you I promise the next time I see you I will scream " she said to Raph with a smile but then the smile disappeared.

"No but with seriously I just don't go scream at people just because they look different. That's not fair I mean they could be really nice people and I won't find that out if I scream if someone looks different. So what if you're frogs come on" she said and looked over at us. I felt warm when I heard her say that.

"We're turtles no frogs" Donny said with a smile to I looked over to Leo and Raph they also smiled. I clapped my hand loudly and everybody looked over and April flinched I accidently clapped my hand close to her ear. I whispered sorry to her she just shook her head with a smile.

" I think an introduction is in hand you already know my name and that I'm the coolest and also the cutest so I'm ranking us in coolest order, sorry Raph you're about to be introduced last really sorry" I said and turned to Raph with a fake sympathetic smile and he glared and growled at me.

Leo and Donny laughed a little at that so did Zoey.

" this here" I walked over to Leo "is our leader and nice oldest brother let me give a nice welcome to Leonardo" I introduced him as an talk show host he just laughed and shook his head but bowed all the same.

"thank you , thank you very much" he said and sat down on a chair and looked at me as telling me to continue.

"And now to the turtle with so much intelligent that he can put Steven hawking's to shame my wonderful smart brother Donatello "I continued and Donny stood up from the floor and took a bow and sat down again but I could see he was blushing from the praise I gave him but honestly he deserves it. Raph walked forward and waited for my introduction of him.

"then we have Raphael the one that isn't cool because he don't have an O in it. Again sorry Raph" I said and started backing up towards the bathroom and started running when he came after me.

I locked the door to the bathroom and then I heard Leo and Donny laugh and everybody except Raph join in it.


	4. Chapter 4

Zoey's pov.

The one in orange is really nice Michelangelo I think his name was. The other had basically let him do the talking I think it's to try keep me calm and he seems like a laid back guy and made feel comfortable.

The one in blue I think his name was Leonardo he seemed very calm but he was staring at me which made me feel uncomfortable it wasn't a threatening feeling but it's still made uncomfortable.

The one in red Raphael he I remember the name on he seemed like a nice guy but a little rough around the edges and has a short temper he was still banging on the bathroom door for Mikey to come out and the others still laughed. So did I Mikey sure was funny and it was that reason Leonardo stopped staring at me.

I looked around the turtles in the room, Donatello him I remember he seemed really nice he looked up at me when he sensed that I looked at him and gave me a smile and I smiled back.

"Hey I hope you know you can't tell anyone about us". Leonardo said and looked and sat down next to me. I wasn't planning on that to begin with so I just nodded. He looked at me up and down and then chuckled.

"You don't talk much are you"? He asked and smiled at me. I just shrugged it was true every time I spoke up in school even in my old school that every time a talked they just laughed and told me to shut up. It didn't matter if I were in class and I was answering the teachers question and they never told the other kids off so I just felt it would be better if I didn't talk unless I absolutely I had to.

"Are you really that shy" I heard a voice behind me that made me jump and when I turned it was Raphael that talked to me. He stood leaning against the doorframe. I just looked down.

"I don't talk unless I don't have to" I whispered and Raphael walked closer to me he stood really close to me.

"What I can't hear you, you have to speak louder" he said and smirked and I was starting to feel annoyed.

"C'mon Raph let her be. If she don't want to talk then don't force her" Leonardo said to Raphael in a strict tone and walked over to us and grabbed Raph's shoulder and pulled him away from me to give me some space.

"I'm just trying to help her, if she's going to live in New York she needs to be able to tell people off or they will walk all over her" Raphael told Leonardo. I sighed and tried to back away while they were distracted but I didn't get very far before Raph grabbed her.

"I'm not finished with sit down a second" he said and pushed her lightly down the couch. I sat there and watched them argue back and forth. I hear Donatello sigh and shake his head.

"Here we go again" I heard him grumble and he sat down next to me on the couch. Mikey came out now too he just took a quick glance at Leonardo and Raphael then sighed to.

"Oh boy what happened now"? He asked Donatello and Donatello explained to him even Mikey looked annoyed at Raph for pushing me.

"Don't listen to him you will talk when you feel like it he shouldn't pressure you" I heard April say also looking annoyed at the two arguing turtles. I just nodded. Now walked in between the two turtles.

"Stop fighting now you're going to scare Zoey and if you don't stop fighting I will call Splinter and he can talk to you later" April said and put hands on her waist. Leonardo and Raphael both backed away. Leonardo turned to me and smiled.

"I'm sorry we don't mean to scare you" he said and sat down on the other side of me.

"It's okay Leonardo "I said quietly and it really was he was just trying to get Raphael to back off.

"You know you can call me Leo I don't mind. Donatello usually goes by Don or Donny and Raphael by Raph" he said trying to ease the tension a little. I just smiled and nodded.

Authors note: the reason she calls Michelangelo, Mikey is because she is more relaxed with him. She is going to call the others by short name now too.


	5. Give her some time

Raphael's pov.

" _seriously she really needs to speak up louder, I don't care what Leo thinks' I'm not trying to be mean. I mean if she get the guts to snap back at me and let her be angry and annoyed when she obviously is then she would grow more confident_." I thought and sighed.

I looked at the girl and she kept staring down on the floor occasionally looking at us and April. She seems to be quite taken with April which is good maybe April can give her advice can't be easy living with just her dad and no female influence. I felt someone stare at me looked up and saw Leo glaring at me.

"What" I snapped at him and he pointed up as if saying we take it up on the roof and went up the fire stairs up to the roof. I followed.

"What is your problem" I snapped and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Did you have to start in on the poor girl she was so uncomfortable when you started pushing her, you acted like a bully, you need to apologize to her "Leo said and looked angry at me. In a way it probably looked that way but I really just want her to be more confident that she is allowed to speak her mind with us without judgement. I've seen the signs she has by being so silent from kids I saved that has her symptom and all of them have been bullied. I'm out running and see these signs more often than Leo so he don't see it.

" _Well maybe he does but don't push her on it_ "I thought and started to feel a little guilty about pushing the girl and maybe she really just is shy but she looks so much like other kids I've seen that's been bullied.

"look Leo I'm not trying to hurt the kid but help her. I can see signs of someone that keeps so much hurt and anger in herself but don't let it out and that will hurt her even more than my words" I told him and he sighed tiredly.

"I know I can see that too but she just met us maybe we can try to work on her confidence with time not pressure. If you want we can ask master splinter for advice later if you want but right now take it easy with her" I tried to reason with him and he sighed and nodded.

_.

Donny's pov

I didn't really know what to talk to the girl about she was so quiet and it made me awkward. Mikey on the other hand talked with her just fine even if she didn't talk back but he made her laugh and she had a sweet smile.

"so do you have any hobbies what do you like to do"? he asked her and she looked down and then turned towards us.

"well I like music and singing as long as no one is around to hear me, I like reading and I like painting" she answered and smiled but at the same time looked a little sad.

If Mikey saw it he didn't let it on and just smiled. Continued to talk to her and asking questions. What's your favorite book? Favorite music and other questions and she answered back. The she talked back to Mikey the more she talked and louder.

Mikey is so good to open people up, with his light personality and warm smile. April came some input sometimes too and talked.

"whats you favorite food " he asked and she flinched, i frowned at that.

"My favorite food Is hamburger with frites and after that chicken salad but I don't really eat hamburgers right now I'm trying to lose some weight" she said and then looked chocked that said so much. Mikey frowned and looked her up and down.

"Why do you have to lose weight, you look great just the way you are" he said and took her hand. She blushed and looked down. I couldn't help at smile warmly at my little brother. She seemed to really need to hear stuff like that.

"Thank you" she whispered but still she didn't look up. I saw Leo and Raph at the window and also smile approvingly at Mikey.

Mikey and Leo is the turtles that will try the hardest to pull her out of her shell. The other will help to but she is closer to those two. Not to mention Mikey starting to have a crush on her


	6. Talking it out

Zoey's pov

The day came to an end and I went home to get some sleep my dad asked how my time with April was. I just said good and went straight to my room. Before I fell asleep my mind drifted to the four turtles specially the one with an orange bandana and I felt my weird in my stomach and my heart beated faster.

" _Wonder what that's all about"_ I thought and fell asleep.

The day after couldn't have been worse. School was horrible some kids threw stuff at me and screamed fatso and one even pushed me and called me ugly and then everybody else laughed. This kept up every break and in classes I heard them whisper about me behind my back. I still don't want to tell my dad about it. It would only get worse and right now I can take it right now I just need to hide a split lip after I hit the ground when that guy pushed me maybe April has something I can cover it up with.

I quickly went home and threw my bag on the bed and called to my dad that I was going to April.

"Okay but I'm going to work soon. I won't come home for about 11, 30 pm" he said and I felt a rush of relief that he was gone the entire day so I don't have to hide all day.

I rushed up to Aprils and knocked on the door.

"April it's me can you help me with something" I said from my side of the door just in case the turtles were there and wouldn't open. I heard her call come in.

I opened the door and when I came in I saw Leo there and I raised my hand to wave and looked down.

"what happened"? I heard him ask and heard him getting closer to me. His hand grabbed my chin and pulled my head upwards and he looked closer to my split lip.

"I fell in school" I lied quickly and looked down again and I heard him sigh. Then he took a step back and crossed his arms and looked at me with concern.

"why are you lying, I can tell that you are" he said and I looked down again and sighed.

"because I don't want people worrying about me" I whispered and he sighed too and grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a hug. I tensed up but relaxed quickly and hugged him back. He pulled back held my shoulder and looked me in the eyes.

"I know we haven't known each other more than two days, but I consider you a friend and it hurts when you see a friend being hurt. Especially when all she have to do is ask and we will hear her out and try to help or just being a shoulder to cry on when she needs to and that goes for my brothers to" he said and smiled after his speech. I couldn't stop myself from smiling to and then the tears came and he hugged me and we sat down on the couch and I told him everything from school and just let me talk it out.

Leo's pov

It felt nice to know that I made her talk it out and just get a release from it and have someone listen. I saw April in the doorway I knew she had stood there for a while but didn't interfere. I guess she understood that she wouldn't talk if she interrupted now and I was grateful for that.

After about half an hour she went home and I went home and talked to Splinter about Zoeys problem at school just to get an advice of what to do.

"Leonardo all you can do is be there for her like you were today, maybe try talk her into telling her dad. You mentioned that Michelangelo got well along with and that could help her too. He is very good bringing the best out in people. I also think Raphael is doing the right thing too maybe not push her like he did yesterday but nudge her to talk louder and defend herself at least verbally defend herself"

I nodded and thanked him and went into the living room. Donny sat on the couch and read a book.

"Hey how was April "he said and looked up from his book and I told all about Zoey and he looked almost sad at it but he agreed with me about us being there if she wants to talk.

"Did she say the name on the kids that hurt her" Raphs voice came all of the sudden behind us which made us jump about two feet in the air.

"do you have to do that, it's the third time you've done that to me and you scared Mikey about four times today." Donny said looking annoyed. I couldn't help but chuckle.

" No she didn't say the name on the kids that bugged her, Why" I asked and looked suspiciously at him.

He shrugged and leaned on the doorframe.

"Looks like the kids need to learn how to play nice and I would love to teach em that the hard way" he said and walked back into his room. Donny and I looked at each other and just shrugged


	7. confessions of a troubled turtle

Raph's pov

" I told Leo, I told him I knew the kids would pick on the kid if she didn't speak up" I muttered for myself and paced around my room. I kept glancing at my clock to see the time. 02:33 am she is surely asleep now so I can't talk with until tomorrow. So I decided to let it go for now but tomorrow I will give that kid a talking to about standing up for herself. I laid down on top of my covers and looked at the ceiling.

I felt anger boiling up from remembering Leo telling Don how she was treated in school. I hate bullies all they do is trying to make someone feel worse than they do to hide that they think their lives suck that just it. Then other kids join in because the notice that the other person gets sad and they want to see how far they can push her.

"Raph are you awake"? I heard Mikey's voice from the doorway I whispered no go back to your own room. Of course it's Mikey he never listens so he came in anyway and sat down on a chair next the bed. I sat up and looked at him waiting for him to start but he never did.

"what is it if you just came in here to bother me than get out" I snapped and he looked up and then nodded and went to get out then I got curious because he didn't say a word he looked troubled.

"Mikey come back here, just tell me what's wrong". I said and he turned back and looked even more troubled.

" I think I'm sick something is seriously wrong" he said and his voice shuddered as he talked and that made me worried.

"DOONNNYY MIKEY IS SICK." I yelled at the top of my voice and Mikey flew a few feet in the air and looked at me with wide eyes and I grinned a little at the fact that I probably scared him a little.

" _well that_ _is what the punk gets for bothering me in the middle of the night he he he"_ I thought and put a hand on his forehead.

"that is what you do if you sick in this family, you go to Donny you don't bug me got it" I said but with a grin so he could tell that I was joking. I don't want him to think he can't come to me if something really is bugging him that would make me worried that he wouldn't trust me. Though I would never admit that

Donny came rushing looking extremely irritated and tired. I couldn't help but smile at that either.

" I sure hope it's something serious for waking me up at this time of night" He said grumpily and not long after that Leo came rushing in he also looked annoyed.

"I agree with Donny here what is so urgent that couldn't wait until the morning" Leo said angrily and I pointed a thumb at Mikey. They all looked at him and the started to look friendlier now.

"what's wrong mikey tell me does something hurts" Donny asked and felt his forehead.

"well my stomach feels like I swallowed a bunch a butterflies which I don't understand why I would and my heart beats faster and I think I'm allergic, I just didn't think you could be allergic to a person it happens everytime I think about her" he said and all of us started smiling we all knew what his illness was.

"aww Mikey is in love" I taunted and Leo and Don started laughing and Mikey turned a darker shade of green.

"now who make you feel this way" Leo asked he stopped laughing but he still had a smile and tried to take Mikey seriously, he looked down trying to hide that he was blushing.

 _aww this is so cute"_ I couldn't help but think that.

"it's evertime I think of Zoey and I don't have a crush on her I barely know c'mon" he said and now he stopped blushing. "I just thought that she is a pretty girl, I mean pretty smile, those blue eyes her soft hair and smelled good like vanilla and how I could just look into her eyes forever" he said and he started to stare dreamingly at us which made me bite my lip from trying to keep from laughing.

"Mikey it really does sound as if you have a crush on her, but be careful she might not feel the same way and not to mention she has enough problems right now, with bullies and missing her mom, I mean you help her a lot sure but" Donny started but when I saw how depressed Mikey became the more he talked I interrupted him.

"what dorko is trying to say is be careful we don't want to see you heartbroken but if she does feel the same then don't lose that opportunity, Donny is right about something though she might need to deal with her bullying problem before starting anything with you" I said and tried to explain to him and nodded at that.

After my little speech of encouragement we decided to get to bed at least sleep the two more hours before morning practice.

" _oh well at least I could help one of them"_ I thought before falling asleep.

Authors note

I wanted to give a little brother bonding between the turtles and little insight of what raph is thinking.


	8. good feelings, bad news

Leo's pov.

"i think it*s really sweet that Mikey likes Zoey but she might not like him the same way then what happens, I mean she is a human and a very pretty girl she can have any guy she wants if she just had the confidence, Mikey is a mutated turtle half turtle half human and he has never really had a crush n anybody before" I thought and worried about Mikey.

I don't want to see him hurt but the chance is there. I looked at the clock and it was about 10 more miutes before we were going to April. We were apartment sitting for her she was going on vacation and with master Splinters permission we could be n her apartment while she's away.  
April were going to see if Zoey could watch the apartment from her dad so we could have sleepover and Mikey is all over the place waiting for and answer from April if Zoey could be with us.

The payphone went of in the livingroom and i heard Mikey answer.

" yes April, were Zoey allowed to be with us? she was, AWESOME YES" I heard Mikey say and i I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm, and walked out to Mikey only to see him jump up and down on the couch.

"Mikey don't jump on the couch you might break it" I said firmly and he stopped jumping looking a little embarrassed and sat down on the couch.

"i'm sorry Leo but i'm just so exited, a whole week with Zoey that'll be great" he said and sighed and I smiled at him nodding while he talked. before I could say anything Raph and Donny came out carrying bags of stuff we were bringing with us. we syarted head to over to April's

Mikey's Pov

" yes yes yes yes i get to see Zoey. I get to see Zoey," I sang as we ran to Aprils apartment. Leo laughed a little after I sang . Donny just shook his head and smiled. Raph just grumbled under his breath.

When we arrived April Stood by the door letting Zoey in and gave the teen a hug. my smiled disappeared when i realised she was crying and I rushed through the window.

"hey Zoe how you doing girl" I said and tryed to make her laugh. When she turned to me she had a black eye and what seemed to be the beginning of a bruise on her face and a fat lip.

"What happened" Raph said roughley and looked incredibly pisses of. April shook her head at us as if telling us to back down a little.

" someone at school beated her up during recess" April explained and rubbed Zoeys arm and she leaned into April and cried at her shoulder. April sighed and looked sad told the girl get some water and when Zoey did April turned to us.

" When she came home from school today, she found out from a message on the answering machine from the police station, her dad has been in a car accident it happened just minutes after I talked with him, they're still not sure if he is going to make it" she said and looked toward the kitchen and went after Zoey. Me and my brothers looked at each other. This is something we can't help with and I have never felt more useless

Authors note: I know it ended kind of sad for Zoey but I kind off wanted to make this a moment for her to really bond with the guys when something has happened. to show that they are going to be there for her no matter what. 


	9. A softer side and A new idea

Raph pov.

the whole night we sat and comforted Zoey now can understan about not needing my normal gruffy self I'm well aware of that. I'm not that stupid and insesitive. April had talked to the hospital and still no news and she assured the hospital that Zoey was staying with her.

I went to the roof and looked over the lights glittering in the city listened to the noice of cars down the street. I heard the door someone coming up the stairs it was to light steps to be his brothers. So either April or Zoey. It was Zoey she looked so miserabel and helpless with that sad frown on her face but I dont think there's anything anyone can say right now to make her feel better.

"Hey how you're holding up"? I asked and when she came closer. She just relesed a sigh and and looked at m she had tears in her eyes. My heart broke when I saw her fighting so much to keep herself composed and strong fighting her tears. A battle she seems to be losing.

"I',m scared, what if he don't get better, what if he dies, I don't thi" she started and the more she talked the more she broke and I just pulled her into a hug letting her cry out on his shoulder.

" shh it's going to be okey" I said trying to sooth her. I felt eyes on me and looked towards the window and saw Donny there with a sympathetic smile he just pointed down to say that he will leave us alone.

"I hope he won't say anything about hugging her, they may think I've gotten soft" I thought and felt relieved that she stopped crying she still hadn't let go of me so I kept hugging her.

"Sorry about breaking down like that, I thought I could hold it together better" she mumbled and I felt amazed . What is she talking about no one expects her to be holding it together. It's alright to cry if you think a family member or a friend is dying.

" hey if you feel that you need to cry then cry thats why I pushed you so much last time we met, you need to let people know if they hurt you and get angry when you feel you are angry, keeping so much emotion in your body it will after a while explode trust I know better than anyone " I told her. she sighed and started to let me in by telling me about stuff in school, how she is afraid to fight back because she don't know how.

That gave me an idea but I have to talk to Splinter and my brothers first. This could help her built up confidence and we would all help her.

Authors note sorry not the biggest chapter but I had to write a chapter rather fast.  
I think you can easily find out what Raph has in mind 


	10. More bad news

"Donny's pov

"Poor Zoey its hard to see someone break down like that" I thought as I went down to Aprils apartment. Nothing can really help her right now then some news about her dad it's the not knowing that is the worst. At least it was for us when shredder kidnapped Splinter. The not knowing if he was alive was horrible.

During that time he could have been tortured as far as we knew. It's nice that she opens up to us at least. It is also nice to see that soft side of Raph for a change he is always so macho.

"hey Donny what's up" I heard Mikey say behind me he looked almost as depresses as Zoey but for him it's that he don't know a way to help her. For once his jokes ain't going to cut it.

"Hey Mikey how you're holding up"? I asked and looked at him and nudged him a little to try cheer him up. He just shrugged.

"i'm okey I guess just bummed that I can't help her I don't know how to help her" he said and looked down at his feet. Before I could give him an answer on how he could help her, Zoey came back with Raph she looked a little more cheerful but not by much. Hey at least she's not crying now. She went to the couch and sat down next to Mikey and leaned her head on his shoulder. Mikey put his arm around her and pulled her closer and I saw him whisper something some soothing words to her.

I heard the phone and April going up to answer the whole aparment today has been tense out of everything that happened. Leo went after April to see who called. Her voice got louder.

" But do you know if he is going to wake up, Well I wan't answers, uhh because I have his fifteen year old daughter worried sick for her dad it would be nice if you could give us some good news. Alright then bye" shesaid and slammed the phone back on the holder she looked very agitated. Zoey looked up at April she looked hopeful.

" Any news"? she asked and April just sighed.

"They said that he was in a coma they don't know when he is going to wake up" April explained and she looked toward me and nudged her head toward the roof so I went up there. About five minutes late April appeared she looked worried.

" What did the doctor say"? I asked I knew that she hadn't told Zoey everything. It was obvious why else would she want to talk to me alone. It was kind of like this all the time. When I was worried about something and I wanted an outside opinion aside from my brothers or Splinter than I talked to April. April was the same She talked more to me than the others when something bothered her. Like whe she had an argument with Casey or something.

" That Zoes that is in a coma that's true but the doctor said also that the chance of him wakening up is not high either, I just didn't have the heart to tell her that" April said and felt more for the young girl in the appartment then ever before but she still need to know how her dad is, she need to at least be preparing herself just in case. Before I could say that to April.

"WHAT" Zoeys voice was heard behind me.

Authors note: sorry that I havent updated in a while. I felt I haven't put Donnys thoughts up yet for Zoey. It will be more of him but I mostly will be about Mikey in this story. 


	11. Don't mess with our friends

Mikey's pov.

I have never felt so useless as I do now as I now right now I wish I had stopped Zoey from going after Donny and April but at the same time they shouldnt have kept this from her bot me and Raph agrees there. Leo is impartial he feels that she deserves to know how her dad is but at the same time it would only make her more worried. Zoey had a long argument with April that she should have told her right away. Raph was kind off proud because for once she really spoke up said what she felt.

I went into her room and saw that she was asleep and I went closer and my heart broke when i could see streaks on her face from crying herself to sleep. I looked towards the door and then toward Zoey.

"She is so beautiful" I thought and bent down to kiss her on the forehead but as she turned just as I did I accidently kissed the back her head.

"dang it" I thought and walked out and saw Leo leaning on the door with a smirk and looked sheepishly down at the floor. Then he just walked toward the living room and then I heard him sing in the room.

"Mikey and Zoey sitting in a tree," I heard him sing and I ran and tackld him before he could finish the song and he just laughed so did my brothers. I felt a little horrible that we were laughing as Zoey was this depressed. After our little time of fun we decided to go to bed.

_  
The day after.

Raph pov.

We told Zoey she could take a day of from school based on everything that was going on in her life now. She insisted that she needed to keep herself busy and on that we could agree. after she left we talked and thought that it was time she would get to meet Splinter I need to talk to him anyway about Zoey and see if he would allow me to train her.

The hours went and we heard rushing steps toward the apartment April was gone now so it could only be Zoey. She flew the door open and slammed the door shut and leaned on it. Then she just slid down to the floor hugging her knees.

Mikey didn't disappoint to be there fast at her side giving her his all attention. We all went closer and sat down kind of like a cirkle and let her cry and wait for her to tell us what was wrong.

"What happened" Mikey asked gently and laid an hand on her shoulder and we went tense when she flinched. Mikey frowned and lifted that part of her shirt to see what made her flinch. It made me worried when she didn't even struggle to just accept it like that. In my opinion that makes me feel that I look at a person that is giving up.

I heard my my orange clad brother gasp and that made me look up. Donny looked closer and he frowned when he saw it too. He lifted her shirt at the shoulder even more so now even I could see and her whole shoulder was bruised and a little cut up.

Alright now I'm mad what right does it give anybody to attack someone like this.

"Who did this, tell me everything" I growled and she jumped a little which made me calm down. I'm surprised that Leo isn't trying to calm me down. When I looked at him he looked just as mad as I was.

"someone should be afraid, you don't piss Leo off without paying for it" I thought Leo is normally very calm doesn't rush into anything without thinking but now he was angry.

Zoey told us how some guys in her class had started in on her and bullying her and at recess a few guys had cornered her and started hitting her and one guy even dragged her so her back was completly torn up. We were glad that she trusted Donny enough to let him clean her wounds.

"what was their names" Mikey said with such a cold voice we all flinched. He wouldn't let it go untill she said the names on the guys who did it. once he did he just went out the window and Leo and I followed him. Time to put these guys in their place 


	12. Revenge is well served

Mikey's pov.

" _How dare they attack Zoey, when I get my hands on them"_ I thought as we jumped between buildings to find these punks I heard Leo and Raph behind me I'm the fastest out of us. Donny stayed behind to take care of Zoey the first thing I'm going to do when I get back to Zoe is teach her how effectively crush guys balls.

Before we jumped over the next building I heard Leo call for me to wait.

"wait Mikey maybe we shouldn't do this" he said before we jumped and that made me stop. I turned and looked at him in shock. So did Raph but he looked more pissed off than shocked.

"What" he barked and Leo sighed and looked like he didn't like to say what he was going to say.

"what if they see us, what then, we have lucked out with the few human friends we have but come on these guys aren't even nice to their own kind" he explained and in a way I understand his concern but still they hurt Zoey the most wonderful girl in the world. Raph also seemed to understand Leo reasoning.

"You know what Leo you're right they aren't nice to their own kind but isn't even more important to show Zoey that we have her back if her own species don't" Raph said sincerely and Leo looked like he was in deep thought but before he could answer we heard some kids talking in the alley below us.

" we sure showed that cow huh" One of them said. The way they said it made me mad it reminded me how such words hurt my beautiful Zoey.

"come on Tim we should have punched her to and rearranged her face it would be an improvement than what it is now" when the one of the names were told and it was the same name as the one that dragged her and scratched up her back, I became seething mad so did Leo and Raph they came to the same conclusion as I had these are the idiots that hurt our friend.

I didn't even think I just jumped down and before they could scream I just grabbed on and threw him against a wall and came in real close.

"hello boys we are going to have some fun and show what happens when you hurt our friend" I whispered in his ear behind me I could hear Raph and Leo grab the other guys.

Donny's pov.

It took some time to treat her injuries she flinched every time I came close to her to clean it. April had come back and almost had a heart attack when she heard what happened at the school she sat and held Zoey's hand. I felt so sorry for her it can't be easy with everything. I mean first move to a new place, then get bullied at school and then her dads accident and not knowing if he is going to be okay it would anyone mad. Zoey sat down next to me and leaned her head on my shoulder it made me feel warm inside that she trusted me enough to come for comfort. I wrapped my arm around her and then I felt water at my shoulder and when I looked she was crying which made me turn her so I could give her a real hug and just comfort her and that's all I could do right now.

"I'm sorry" she whispered and that made me frown and I pulled back to look at her to see she was drying of tears of her cheek.

"for what"? I asked and she looked ashamed now instead of sad. I heard April do something in the kitchen probably made coffee. Which sound real good right now.

"for crying all the time, it seems to be all I'm doing right now" she said and I just pulled her into a new hug and I drew in a huge breath trying to think of what I'm going to say to comfort her. This is more Mikey's area than mine. He always knows what to say to make someone feel better its one thing I admire about him. The phone went off and April came to answer. I didn't hear the conversation and Leo, Raph and Mikey came in through the window looking very smug and proud at themselves. They kept quiet trying to hear April.

Zoey released me and went straight to Mikey and gave him a hug the smile that he gave as he hugged her back was out of this world and so contagious we all smiled.

" _seems like the youngest brother is the one that found love first, who would have known"_ I thought with a smile and took in the sweet scene.

April came in and also smiled when she saw Mikey and Zoey and she looked relived to. April turned to Zoey.

"you're dad has wakened up, he won't be home for a few weeks but he will get better" April said and we all felt happy for Zoey who immediately perked up and gave us all hugs from joy I was surprised that Raph hugged back.

We decided to go visit Splinter with Zoey tomorrow instead mainly because I don't want her wounds in the sewer where they could get infected. Mikey was actually smart to tell Zoey that Splinter was a rat so she won't have the same reaction like April did.

" _ha ha ha that still cracks me up ha ha"_ I thought and smirked in Aprils way.

Authors note: I got to admit it is kind of hard write 90's movie turtles they didn't really have the technology like we do now so I have stop myself quite often to remind myself that sending mail over was not in that time ha ha


	13. training agreed on

Leo's pov.

The day after we took Zoey to meet Splinter she seemed more upbeat today. I should feel guilty about beating those guys up but I don't not when I know how they treated Zoey she really needs to build up her confidence. Rap has a point there but his way of doing might just make her feel worse but it seems like it has worked a little bit to be honest she talks more at least to Mikey.

"They _are so cute' it's not impossible if she would like Mikey back and I would be so happy for him if anyone deserves to find love and actually winning it back it's him"_ I thought and smiled when I saw Mikey take her hand to guide her in the sewers they were just so cute together.

"Zoey I can carry you if you want if you don't want sewer water on your shoes" I heard Mikey say and I almost laughed at his concern.

Zoey just laughed and told it was ok she didn't mind the water. We arrived and Splinter sat at the couch and looked up from the tv when we came in.

"Hello my sons" he said and stood up he looked toward Zoey before I could introduce him Mikey stepped in.

"Master Splinter this is Zoey, she is amazing you're going to love her "he said with a huge smile. I just shrugged and smiled at his enthusiasm and watched as Zoey went closer to Zoey and shook his hand. It was amazing she wasn't afraid at all. It always felt good when we find people that don't care about how we look or what we are.

Splinter and Zoey talked for a long time and he agreed to let us train her in ninjitsu.

"but I'm not going to train her " he said we all were shocked that he wasn't going to train her but before anyone of us could ask he interrupted.

"you are, I have full confidence that you guys can train her" he said we were even more shocked at that and I felt a little honored that he had such confidence in her. We were all going to have a talk on what we were going to train her in.

I felt it would be easier if we all had one area of what to train her in. I can see Raph train her in how to build strength and Mikey stamina and speed he is after all the fastest of us.

"I'll train her in building up strength" I heard Raph say to me and looked at Zoey I just nodded why argue when that's what I was thinking.

"I'll train her in how the anatomy works to make sure she know what to do if she gets hurt she know how treat it during training" Donny said and that was important to know let's get serious you can easily get hurt during training and Donny is the doctor of the family so he was the best for the job.

"tomorrow you and I will go for a run you need to train up stamina because that is important" Mikey said to Zoey and pulled her into a hug and she hugged back with a small smile. Again so cute.

"Leo you'll train her in katas and kicks and that stuff, hate to admit it but you are better at that than me" Raph said and I felt shocked that he said that I was better at that then him.

Authors note: sorry that it isn't long unfortunately I didn't have time to write more


	14. Exiting feelings and new experiences

Zoey's pov.

Mikey woke me up early before the sunrise to go for a run to train me and I felt good about it. It feels nice to get some time alone with Mikey we were running for about an hour then Mikey took pity on me he said had actually said that when I manage to catch him we would take a brake but that never happened and eventually he felt sorry for me.

"here drink some water, it's important to drink after a good workout" he said and handed me a bottle of water. I took a large gulp from the bottle and sat down. I felt Mikey sat down next to me. I looked up at him he was a little taller than me but not by much. I leaned my head on his arm and I felt his head lean on my head and I felt him take on a huge sigh.

I was dreading going to school today it was only about an hour left before I had to go. I was scared of the other kids but there's not much I can do. I don't know how to defend myself. The only thing that made me feel better was that I was going to see Mikey later again.

"I think it's time to head back" Mikey said and stood up and lowered his hand down for me to take it. I did and Mikey pulled me up maybe little too fast because next I know was almost falling and Mikey catching me. I felt his arms around my waist. What made me feel weird was the weird feeling in my stomach was back. I looked up and met his eyes and he was laughing his wonderful laugh. He could make anyone happy with that laugh.

"I thought that it was you that were going to catch me ha ha ha" he sid with a laugh which made me smile. The more I looked into his eyes the smile disappeared so did his as he looked at me. I felt us coming closer one another. I closed my eyes just as his lips caught mine and it was the most amazing feeling ever. I felt as if I was flying and I responded to his kiss.

When he pulled back he just gave me a smile and I smiled back at him and he took my hand and we walked back to April's apartment.

When we arrived I told Mikey that I was going into to mine and dads apartment for a shower and head directly to school. He just nodded but before I could go downstairs for my apartment Mikey pulled me back and gave me another kiss that made me swoon before letting me go. I blushed and ran down to my apartment before he could see that and shut the door behind me and leaned my back on the door with a smile.

"Wow" I said and sighed.

Mikey's Pov

I had seen the blush when she had ran down and I just had a goofy smile and tried to keep my cool before entering the apartment. As soon I came in and shut the door and walked into the living room. I saw Raph, Donny and Leo they were watching the news. Donny gave me a wave without even looking at me. I jumped all of the sudden in the air which made my brothers jump.

"YES, YES , I LOVE ZOEY SHE IS THE MOST WONDERFUL GIRL IN THE WORLD" I shouted and jumped around and looked at my brothers and they gave me a weird look.

"what are you going on about , you knucklehead you almost gave us a heart attack" Raph said looked irritated but grabbed his plastron over where his heart was, so did the others and gave me the same look.

"I kissed Zoey" I blurted out and gave a laugh the others just looked shocked.

"What" Leo said and couldn't hold back an exited smile and I just nodded and told them about what happened and for the first time I had the attention and it felt good. Usually when I come up with ideas they usually just brush them off, but this is the first I'm first with something I had the first kiss out off all of them.

"So are you a couple now"? Donny asked and I just shrugged, Zoey and I hadn't really talked on the way back but I sure hope so because I love that girl. I just smiled and continued to talk with my brothers how to bring that conversation up. Now all I have to do is wait for Zoey to come back from school.

Authors note: I felt it was time for something good for Zoey and Mikey. Hope no one is disappointed


	15. Finally had enough

Zoey's pov

For once I walked to school feeling somewhat happy but it's probably most because I want the school part to be over so I can hang out with Mikey, Mikey makes me happy that is something I can honestly say. Don't get me wrong I like all of the turtles and splinter and April but Mikey really got to my heart and I don't think I can say I felt that before not even my friends from home.

My mind still keeps going to the kiss Mikey and I shared, I know he told his brothers because he has at least someone to talk about his feelings to. Right now is not the time to talk with my dad about that stuff and it would be really uncomfortable to talk to a guy about it, my mom is definitely out of the question.

"hey new girl" I heard someone shout behind me, " _oh no, not them"_ I thought turned around and of course my own little gang of bullies is coming toward me and boy they don't look happy and a really bruised up. Stan was the one that came closest but stopped and looked pissed. It probably didn't help that I was trying to keep from laughter because he looked like a panda with to black eyes.

Tim had a busted lip and he had his arm in a sling so one of the guys most had damaged it pretty bad.

"Who were those freaks huh, only someone as ugly as you could find freaks to your little circus" Stan said and pushed my shoulder and for once I felt a sting of anger coming on which is weird usually its fear and sadness.

Tim went forward and stood so we were basically nose to nose as he looked down at me with a sneer.

"Only someone as pathetic and ugly as you could have friends that are so ugly that they put on an ugly costumes and fight for you" he said and started walking away . That comment about my friends being ugly just basically made really pissed before I even really caught up with myself with what I was doing. It took only a second for me to grab Tim by his shoulder forcing him to face me and punched him right on the nose. All I heard was a crack before I jumped on him and just continued to punch.

"you can say whatever the fucking hell you want at least I have friends that wouldn't ditch me like your friends just did, look around do you see them huh, they ran as fast as they could when they saw that I punched back. If I ever hear you talk about my friends that way again, I swear I will cut your you know what and shove it up your ass. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME" I growled at him and all he did was whimpering and nodded before I got of just for good measure I kneed him where the sun don't shine.

I felt really good for speaking up but at the same time I felt that I may have overdone it. When I came to class the teacher said that the school would close up for some reason for the rest of the day I didn't listen I don't look a gift horse in the mouth. The one thing I heard was something in the chemistry had caused a fire, not a big one but enough for the teacher to send kids home. I looked down at my hands and frowned they were all red and bruised up after hitting Tim. Part of me is disappointed that I didn't get punch Stan too but maybe now they will leave me alone.

Raph pov.

I heard Zoey come in and went straight to the bathroom, I wanted to talk to her about Mikey see what her feelings are I don't want her to play with his feelings. That's why I sent him to order the pizzas and get them. Before I could open my mouth when she came I saw her coming with a soaked towel around her hand and looked kind of smug at the same time.

"what are ya so happy about" I asked and sat down on the couch after she had sat down, she looked down and looked at her hands.

"Nothing "she mumbled but I could almost hear a smile from her which made me smile it's a contagious smile. I grabbed her hands and unwrapped the towels and looked shocked at her hands.

"Where you in a fight" I asked she pulled her hands away from me well tried to but held on. Did those kids not get the message? Do we really have to get back at them again.

"not really, " Zoey said and looked up she looked oddly smug for someone that just got hurt from a classmate. Before I could continue there was a knock on the door I hurried up to hide.

Zoey went to the door. When she opened the guy that Mikey beated up two nights ago was there, what the heck happened to him, I mean Mikey broke his arm as a message and busted his lip that should be small bruises by now?

"What are you doing here" I heard Zoey snap at him which made him flinch, now the pieces start to get together in my head, Zoey did that.

" _Good girl, that's right show them what you made of"_ I thought. I was prepared to jump out and help her if it got to tough. "I'm sorry" was all I heard Tim say just before he ran off.

I came out of my hiding place and leaned at the doorframe and just gave a big smile. 

"So nothing happened, Huh" I said sarcastically.

Authors note: sorry that it has been so long since I updated but I have been so busy the last couple of weeks. I'll try to not let it take such a long time until next upload


	16. Isn't she just the sweetest

Raph's pov

I smirked as I went over to Zoey and grabbed her hand and inspected it so there wouldn't be any broken bones . She blushed and looked down which made me smile.

" _She is so shy but I guess Mikey brings her out a bit. I wonder what made her want to fight back, she wouldn't normally do that so something must have made her snap."_ I thought when I felt her knuckles they were raw and red but no fingers seem to be broken.

"What made you fight back I'm not complaining but it would be good to know what your trigger is when it's my time to teach you" I asked and explained. She mumbled something so I couldn't hear what she said. I leaned in more to hear what she said. When I saw my brothers coming in she hadn't noticed.

"You have to speak louder neither me or my brothers can hear you" I said and her eyes widened and she looked down even more as if she was ashamed or something. Mikey stepped forward but stopped and looked at the hand that was in mine.

"What happened"? He asked and walked over and grabbed her hand from mine and looked at it for breaks to then pulled her into a hug and she hugged him back she whispered something in his ear.

"Aww sweetie you think we haven't heard worse stuff said about us, you are so cute" he said with a soft tone and cuddled her even closer to him smiling and shaking his head. He rocked side to side as he did. He looked at us with a smile.

"Can you believe her, she won't defend herself when they mess with her but when they talk about us she fights. It should be the other way around. Isn't she sweet" he said and I understood now which almost made my heart melt but I can't let that show have to uphold my tough guy image. Even though, it's hard to keep up right now.

"Aww "I heard Leo and Don Say behind me as they sat down with the pizzas and brought up a few movies. I took a slice and looked though which movie they picked to bring along.

Leo's pov.

"She really is sweet trying to defend us." I thought and smiled as I ate my pizza I glanced at Mikey and Zoey they were so cute together and Zoey is more confident when she is around Mikey. I guess her friends are her trigger to actually go to the point of fight back. Which is a good thing, someone willing to fight to protect people she care about.

I'm a little worried about her classmates though they know about us and they know that Zoey knows who we are. What if they go to the media about us and scientists start looking for us, they could easily use Zoe and force her to tell and to be honest.

I would rather have a scientist mess with me then some people hurting Zoey the same with April or Casey they are family but I hope they won't come after us that those kid keep quiet and hope that we were guys in costumes or something.

I looked at Zoey and she flinched when Donny were wrapping her hands. " _how long have I been thinking I didn't even notice him getting bandages"_ I thought and looked at the clock.


	17. Worrying of the future

Donny's pov

" _Mikey is right we may have possibly found the sweetest girl in the world , I mean as Mikey said worse stuff has been said to us then freak, monster and that stuff but it feels kind of nice to have someone defend us for once"_ I thought as I wrapped her hands after cleaning them. After wrapping them I patted her hand and gave her a smile.

"There you go try to NOT hit anyone until they are completely healed ok" I said to her and she looked at me with a small smile.

"ok Donny thank you" she said with her soft voice and then gave me a hug which surprised me. After she let me go she went and sat down by Mikey who immediately gave her a huge smile and they started joke around with one another. I looked around my older brother has both been so quiet. I first looked at Leo who looked at Mikey and Zoey with a content smile it seems we both like to see Mikey this happy. Then I turned and looked at Raph he looked happy but he still had a frown on his face. He seemed to be deep in thought.

He walked up and went up on the roof, I should probably leave him alone but I'm too curious to let it go.

"Raph what's wrong" I asked when I came upon the roof he sat at the edge looking down on the people walking in the streets. He shrugged, I noticed Leo ha followed to.

" I'm happy for Mikey don't get me wrong if anyone deserve to basically win the girl and fall in love then of course then it's Mikey but it makes me wonder and worry. They can't always be happy." He said in a serious manner.

"what do you mean "Leo asked and crossed his arms over his plastron with a concerned look.

"think about it" Raph said and turned to face us," it's all good now but later in the future what kind of future can they have , I mean one day Zoey is going to want to get married and that is a future she can't have with Mikey and that will break both their hearts, its not fair that she will be forced to contain herself to sewers one day to keep Mikey with her," he said.

What he said was fair point but he's getting ahead of himself a little bit I mean Mikey and Zoey has just got together not to mention both are 15 years old a little to even think too far ahead of the future . I voiced my opinion to.

"Yeah maybe you're right but we all know Mikey does everything with all his heart this most of all" Raph said and there neither of us could deny. That's what we love about him he usually let his heart do the talking while I'm the opposite I usually let my brain do the talking and my heart later, Leo is both they kind balance each other out.

Raph though he mostly let his heart do the talking but then expresses everything with anger because he takes it in almost too much and then it hurts when he sees something or someone hurt.

Authors note: sorry for not updating in a while but I've been on a bit of a writer's block going to try update again soon


	18. What will I do now

Raph pov. "I maybe be worrying for nothing but I protect my brother and I care about Zoey I want neither to get hurt" I thought I realze that their relationship may not last that long for that problem to become reality so to speak but if it does then both are going to have to prepare themselves for a heartbreak and I don't want that. Don't get me wrong I'm happy for Mikey I really am bu what if it doesn't work I don't want either of them to get be sad as we went down only to find them asleep on the couch we decided to just let them sleep there Zoey is probably not a problem to move but Mikey who is a ninja will probably wake if we tried to take Zoey from him. We all took a page from Mikey and went to bed.

Zoey.  
I was nervous who knows what will happen in school today I mean after the fight yesterday in school what will the other students do to me, I hope they will leave me alone but I'm not holding my breath for it, I try to change how I look to at least make me look somewhat maybe adorable maybe, that is one thing I like abou Mikey and the other turtles they don't notice how different I look they see how and what kind of person I am on the inside and like either way, I'm worried about my dad but at least I know where he is and that he's okay. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth when that was done I decided to weigh myself for fun I haven't done since I met the turtles I had actually lost a few pounds weird I don't notice it bit at least its a step forward I thought as got done and ready for school.

Authors note : sorry its not so long but at least I have an image in my head who the actress would be to play Zoey in my head it's Emma watson I know she is not overweighht but neither is Zoey it's basically all in their head neither but Emma is the basically who my head thinks of but american who plays Zoey 


	19. Not liking what I see

Zoey's pov.

I woke up feeling kind of good about myself today I was also going to visit my dad, Mikey and I still haven't talked about what we are but right now I don't care as I went to the bathroom and got myself ready for school after the shower and brushing my hair I looked in the mirror disgusted by what I saw. I can't believe this is my body it looks like a rhino has crawled under the skin and tried to take my place

" _What does Mikey see in me"_ I thought and felt even worse when I thought about the idea of Mikey rejecting me let's face it Mikey is adorable but tried shrug myself of feeling sad and got dressed a nice red jumper and a pair of blue jeans, I never wear make-up what good would that do. I plaited my hair to keep it out of the way and went out only to be met by a huge hug of an orange banded turtle I gave a quick laugh and hugged him back.

"C'mon dudette I made breakfast," he said and my smile disappeared a little not really feeling to eat but sat down at the table and just picked at the food I felt that someone was looking at me and looked up to see Leo frowning at me.

"You're not hungry" he asked and sat down opposite of me I just shrugged but he shook his head.

"Oh no you don't I can't believe that I'm saying this but Raph's right If it is something you have to speak up NO MORE SHRUGGING because if you can defend us then you can speak up when at least you're friends talk to you" Leo said sternly but with a smile on his face. I looked down thinking about how to answer.

"I'm just not a breakfast person' more brunch person" I answered with a smile and went up to get a cup of coffee. I held up the beaker to ask if Leo wanted a cup and he nodded and I gave him a cup.

"Thank you, you might want to pour one for Donnie he's like you there coffee in the morning and want to eat breakfast later why didn't you just say so "Leo said and smiled when Donnie came in the kitchen almost like a zombie. He went up to lead him to a chair where I put his cup down. Raph came in not long after and smiled at Donnie .

"Late night Donnie" He asked with a smirk when Donnie's face hit the table

"Uh huh" was the only response from him which made me bite my lip to keep myself from laughing I downed my coffee and went to get my bag and was about to head out when Mikey grabbed me in a new hug. He then pulled back and gave me a kiss which made me see stars.

"Have a good day at school dear" he said with a light voice to make him sound like a housewife from old movies then blinked his eyes repeatedly. Now I couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out in a loud laugh as I went out it got even worse when I heard the others laugh.

The school today went as expected some remarks but so much that I couldn't handle it as I went to the hospital I asked a nurse for my dad and she showed me the way.

I almost cried when I saw him he looked horrible he had bruises all over himself he looked what I could imagine someone would look if they had called Mike Tyson a sissy

"Dad" I asked and sat down on the bed and he opened his eyes.

Leo's pov

For some reason I don't really believe Zoey when she said she's not a breakfast person don't know why something just felt of with it but decided to drop it for now, she is so thin she need to gain some weight specially if Raph is going to train or he could seriously hurt her

"Have a nice day at school dear" I heard Mikey say with a feminine voice and Zoey burst out in laughter which made all of us even Donnie even if he was leaning his head on the table laugh to.

"typical Mikey" Raph said as he laughed and wiped a tear from his eyes but then stopped when he saw Zoey's untouched plate

"she wasn't hungry , said she was more of a brunch person" I said just repeating what she said and Raph frowned even more then.

" she doesn't look like an eating person at all then because she didn't eat anything last night either or dinner for that matter" he said did his regular crossing his arms over his plastron.

"maybe she don't have an appetite right now because she is worried about her dad and school" Donnie said even if it came out muffled but we heard anyway. Maybe I can ask April when she returns from her vacation. I sure it's just anxiety that make her not eat but something feels weird and I hate when I can't place what.

Authors note.

This is a little longer and I hope people like it Leo is going to be the one to notice first about her bad eating habits


	20. saved at the last minute

Zoey's pov

I gasped when I saw my dad opening his eyes and he was staring right at me it was a little difficult finding out what to say but before I could his eyes shut again and he fell asleep.

"nurse" I shouted when I saw one walk by the door. She stopped and came in and I explained that my dad woke up for maybe a minute.

"That's good news sweetie, It will still take some time before he can come home but don't worry he'll get there" the nurse said and all I could do was nod. I sat at the chair closest to my dad for a about an hour then decided to go home it's not much I can do right now anyway.

It was getting dark already and I don't really like being out when it is. I was about ten minutes from home when someone grabbed me and dragged me down an alley. I don't think I ever been more scared in my life, I literally couldn't move my body, I just froze.

I let out a shriek when he pushed me into the wall and gasped out a little in pain. It hurt and kind off pushed the air out of me

In a way that was good because it made unfreeze in a way and I started to struggle to get loose and fight back but whoever the person was had a good grip on me and he wrestled me to the ground and started to pull at my shirt. I managed to slap him. He withdrew a little only to punch right in the face and basically saw stars. I couldn't fight back which left me with one option only now and I gave out a huge scream for help.

"HELP HELP ME, helphh" was all came to before he put his hand over my mouth I felt tears run down my cheek as I felt him take off my shirt and started toward my jeans. He started to lower then down only for the weight all of the sudden to gone away from me.

I quickly grabbed my shirt and tried get in me which was hard as I was shaking so much.

" Hey kid you ok" I heard a rough voice and felt him lower down to me to help me up but he waited for me to have my shirt on and helped me with that too. I looked up to thank my savior and he had some hockey mask on

"Thank you, thank you" I kept repeating to him and he led me out of the alley and decided to help me home.

"what were you doing out this time of night anyway" he asked and I told him about being in the hospital visiting my dad. I felt blood run down my nose but right now I ignored it just wanting to go home.

I heard a rip and saw the man tear a piece of his t-shirt and told me keep it under my nose until I get home. When we came to the building and he saw where I lived.

He patted my head and told me to more careful from now but kept making double looks toward the building.

"hey whats your name" I asked before he walked away. He turned and lifted his mask and he was rather cute , ruggedly handsome.

"casey Jones at your service m'lady " he said and made a bow and then kept walking. I walked to april's apartment right now I just want to hug Mikey.

When I opened the door only to see casey clim through the window and he froze when he saw me we just kept staring at each other well until.

Leo's pov

I saw Casey enter the window basically as I saw Zoey walk through the door I went to introduce them to each other when I saw Zoey disheveled state and bloody face.

"What the shell" I exclaimed and walked fast over to her as Casey frowned when he saw our interaction.

"you know her" he asked and I explained that she was a friend and how we met. Then he explained what happened to Zoey and I gave her a hug as he did.

"Donny come here" I called toward Aprils room which he occupied to build stuff in. He still didn't come so I tried again I want him to give Zoey a check so he didn't hurt her somewhere else.

"Zoe is hurt" I shouted again now everybody came Mikey from the kitchen, Raph came through the window as he had been on the roof to practice and Donny from the bedroom and all rushed toward me and Zoey. Once again Casey had to tell what happened.

Mikey grabbed Zoey from me and hugged her tight to his body and petted her hair and kissed her at the side of the head which made casey's eyes to look basically like golfballs.

All the sudden Mikeys soft look harden and then looked toward casey.

"where did you see this creep last" he said with a growl and went toward the window with determined steps.

"Mikey where are you going" Raph said and looked at him, he turned toward us with a glare.

" if you think I'm going to let some creep assault my girlfriend like that the you have another thing coming" he said and walked out the window"

Authors note : hope people like this chapter and I promise next chapter Leo will talk to zoey about her eating habits


	21. Calming down an angry brother

Leo's pov.

I watched Mikey rush out the window and Raph,Donnie and I were close behind him.

" _wow this girl managed to get him like this two times shorter than a week, usually he don't get angry this often_ " I thought as we ran after him.

" MIKEY STOP AND CALM DOWN BEFORE YOU DO SOMETHING STUPID" I heard Raph shout after Mikey which almost made me laugh this is usually what we say to him.

Amazingly he stopped thoug and turned to us looking furious which made us all freeze apparently an angry Mikey is a scary Mikey.

If he had looked like that when we fough shredder he would have run for the hills just by that glare. It's very unsettling when he glares like that at us.

"DON*T YOU GLARE AT US' WE DIDN'T DO IT" Raph angrily shouted and glared right back at Mikey which made me roll my eyes do he really have to make it worse.

"YOU DON'T GET IT RAPH, I'M SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER AND I AM DOING AN AWFUL JOB AT IT" Mikey shouted and now the anger started to kind of wear of and he starts to look more sad and tears came to his eyes.

"Mikey" Don started but Mikey interrupted him by holding up his hand stopping him.

"I'm her boyfriend well at least I think so and its my job to protect her how could I let her get hurt again" He continued

I stepped forward and put my hands on his shoulders and made him look at me.

"Mikey yes it would be nice to be able to protect her from ever getting hurt but life don't work that way, there's always going to some point in her life in everybodys life when we get hurt, Because we learn everytime we get hurt. Sometimes what peole need most those times is someone just listening amd giving her a hug. Which you should have done, she needed support more than anything else right now" I said and let him go.

" Leo's right you shouldn't run out besides you dont know what the guy look like." Don said and looked at Mikey.

He turned to Raph and me and walked over to us.

"give me some time alone with him right now get some air, you guys go home and keep Zoey company" He said and went to Mikey.

I agreed because right now I think Donny is the only one to talk sense into him exept master Splinter.

Raph and I started going home. Raph stayed up on the roof his way of calming down.

When I went down I sat down next to Zoey.

"Are you hungry" I asked and she just shook her head.

"you really should try to eat something, then get some sleep you've had a long day" I said trying to coax her to eat she is way to thin she needs to build herself up.

"I'm not really hungry, I just don't have an appertite" she said and looked down.

Apparently her stomach wanted to argue because it grumbled and she looked embarrased.

"What is going on, you are too hungry so eat something" I said and she now started to look a little irritated.

She is not used to being anry so often as and finally snapped at me probably without thinking.

"I'm trying to loose weight ok, I look like an elephant eveytime I look in the mirror and its my body if I don't want to eat I don't have to" She snapped and stood up and started walkint towards the bedroom door.

I stood up to tackle her but Raph kind of did for me he must have heard argument.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU ARE NOT FAT, YOU ARE DANGEROUSLY SMALL' IS THIS THE STUFF THE BULLIES IN YOUR SCHOOL SAID TO YOU" He shouted at her and held in place.

He had her in a grip so she couldn't move.

He shook her a little.

"WELL IS IT" he said still shouting at the poor girl. She now looked down on the ground and I saw tears falling to he ground as she nodded.

I quickly went over to her took her from Raph and gave her a hug. I just held her an letted her cry out on my shoulder. While I was whispering comforting words.

" Those words hurt but what you are doing to your body just to get them to stop, makes them win and thats going to hurt even more when you broken your own body just to please them" I said and heard her sniffle and I petted her soft hair.

"you're right though, its your body, you decide then why do you let them decide i you're allowed to eat." I said and letted her go

Raph then gav her a hug to and I heard him whisper "sorry" probably for shouting at her to the point of almost bursting her eardrum.

"so are you going to eat or not" I asked and looked firmly at her as Raph let her go she nodded and we went to the kitchen and started making food.

Author's note : sorry about the long wait had again a little writers block plus I've been thinking of another story that i've planning to write.


	22. Thoughts, laugh and birds

Raph pov.

I completely understand why Leo reacted the way he did, I mean c'mon what is this girl talking about she's not fat she is extremely skinny to the point where she needs to gain weight if I'm going to train her.

I looked over at her and saw her eating in a slow pace. Leo and I decided that we're going to keep close watch over to make sure she doesn't do something stupid after she's eaten. Problem is we don't want her to know we're watching her she would become very uncomfortable.

This is also the reason I'm watching this really stupid show, some cartoon that I don't think even Mikey would like, THEN ITS REALLY LAME. I sighed and looked back at the tv when I saw her looking in my direction.

"For the last time I am calm" I heard Mikey growl out when he came back with Donnie following him. I smirked at that. Oh yeah he sounds real calm growling like that. I couldn't help chuckle a little.

"yeah you sound so calm growling at me, was it really necessary yelling at that bird to get out your way" I heard Donny say.

" _he yelled at a bird, alright if that makes him feel better then fine_ " I thought and tried to picture which was a bad idea because it made me laugh which made Leo look over at me and the he started laughing to.

Man what an image on that, seriously he's funny even when he's angry sometimes who goes around yelling at a bird,

I looked at Zoey and she looked more confused and raised an eyebrow at Donny when he came in from the window.

"He yelled at a bird? What did the bird do?" she asked and smiled at Mikey and now he turned back to this warm goofy guy that we all love thank god and smiled back at Zoey .

"It didn't do anything it was sitting on a roof and Mikey nearly jumped on it when we came back here only for him yelling at the bird to get the hell out of his way before it ends up as his dinner" Donny said and looked mad at Mikey.

I snorted at that, Leo didn't hold it in he laughed whole heartedly, I saw Zoey biting her lip trying to hold back the laughter.

" what it was in my way" he said and grumpily looked down.

"It was there first" Donny defended the poor bird

I felt a little sorry for the bird myself but the situation in itself was so funny that it disappeared fast.

"so what's been happening when we were gone" Mikey said and tried to change the subject. Leo and I looked at each other than at Zoey pondering whether to tell about without her permission or not.

She must have sensed our looks because she looked to us to and looked down and nodded. So Leo and I explained to Donny and Mikey about Zoeys problem.

Donny went all doctor on her and checked her weight and confirmed out my thoughts that she was underweight and made a food schedule she was to follow, starting tomorrow no questions asked.

Mikey looked like he was going to cry and went to hug when Donnie was finished examining her.

"why would you do that to yourself, You look perfect no matter what, You have got to start trusting people, at least your friends and family to be there when that its gone to the point that you're hurting yourself" I heard Mikey say.

"Listen to the goofball, he's not usually right but when he is then it's important to listen." I said and felt kind off amazed that he could speak so wisely.

Authors note. Sorry it's not the longest of chapters and I'm still working on another fanfic only the other one is based from the newest movie


	23. things are looking up

Leo's pov

It's gone a few weeks now since Donny started Zoe's food schedule and she was starting to gain weight, she has been a lot more happier now than when we first met her.

Her training is going well for her to she really is fast she has that going for her. She's still not at our level not even close, but she getting there. Mikey sometimes let her win to according to him is to build confidence but I don't know I think he just does that to flirt.

Her dad is home again I think that has improved her mood also what really surprised me is that she actually told her dad about what happens in school, her not eating thing. He pulled her out of school and is assigning her for homeschool.

Now for the rest of the family I'm not talking to Raph right no yes we had another argument, Donny is looking for a job he wants to do something useful with his computer skills which I can understand.

Mikey mostly talks with Zoe and April at her place when they're not here today all he is talking about is that Zoey is going to stay the night because her dad is going away for a few days and he's allowed her to stay at her friends place, he thinks its April she's staying with.

He's all over the place because of that. He fixed a mattress for her to sleep on, he had made candy, forced April to buy stuff for a great dinner and precooked it so he didn't have to waste time cook it instead of hanging with Zoey.

It's great to see him so happy but come on she hasn't arrived yet you're going to get yourself tired before she gets here.

"Leo which movies do you think she wants to see?" Mikey disturbed my peace and quiet on the couch by shoving two movies in my face so close that I couldn't see which movies title.

I grabbed them and looked at them. A nightmare on Elmstreet and Friday the 13th

"Mikey why is it only horror I think Zoey is more comedy kind of girl." I said and frowned at Mikey who looked a little mischievous.

"I know she is more for comedy but I'm hoping that she will get scared and snuggle up to me" he said with a smile and wiggled his eyebrows up and down. My jaw opened in chock at his idea.

"Mikey you really think that's a good idea what if she gets scared and can't sleep" I tried reasoning with him now he smiled even wider if that was even possible.

"Even better she can sleep in my bed and I will protect her Freddy and Jason" he said and was about to go fix something else when we heard light steps coming toward us.

"Hi guys" Zoey's light voice entered the living room with Donnie both looking extremely happy about something .

I smiled at them and waved and my smile got wider when Zoey gave me a hug she has started doing that every time she was greeting them hey I'm not complaining no one of us do.

"what are you and Donnie so happy about?" I asked and Donnie smiled even more and sat down next to as I sat up on the couch.

"I've got a job" Donnie said and looked happy. I was happy for him.

"have you asked splinter he might want to know first" I said and Donnie waved both his hands at me to quiet me down which annoyed me a little but I stopped talking.

"Oh he knows he was ok with it and congratulated me" He said to calm me.

"You are now looking at Zoey's new teacher "He said proudly and smiled.

"what" I said chocked and looked between Donny and Zoey who looked happy

Hey again I'm sorry about the long waiting for a new chapter. I have been having troubled how to write this chapter but I hope you like it


	24. Coffeed up

Mikey's POV.

"What" I said chocked looking between Zoey and Donny and they both just smiled. I couldn't help but be glad that someone I trust will teach her and who is better than Donny.

"I told dad that I've looked for a teacher myself and found one I like and talked first to Splinter about it and then Donny, My dad went along with it as long as I'm happy." Zoey explained she almost jumped from happiness. I just smiled happy for her.

She ran to tell Raph, I wonder how he will react he was kind of in a bad mood but he sometimes has a problem staying mad at Zoey, says her can probably drag a smile even out of shredder that's saying something.

"Good for you and Donny I'm happy for you now stop jumping did you drink of Donny's coffee" I heard Raph say then I heard Zoey giggle.

"Just one cup why" I heard Zoey say which made me flinch Donny's coffee is very strong she won't sleep at all tonight Aw man no cuddling. I looked at Leo only to see him smirking at me.

"What" I said looking at Leo he just shook his head with a smile and walked away I just walked after determined to get Leo to talk.

Raph's Pov

Never give this girl coffee seriously man not even Mikey is this hyper she is literally climbing the walls right now.

"Zoey please calm down are you sure that you only drank one cup of coffee," I asked and holding her shoulders to stop her from hopping around my room.

She turned and looked at me with her big brown eyes with the biggest smile ever and I couldn't help smile back damn kid she makes me lose my tough guy image.

"I may have stolen a few sips from Donny's mug" She and smiled sheepishly and skipped away. I just sighed and followed.

In the living room Mikey had prepared matrasses for us to sleep on in the living room and candy bowls, We all voted for Nightmare on elm street even Zoey wanted to see that one . we were all a bit on edge after the movie but Zoey still wanted to see Friday the 13th. Mikey was almost in Leo lap after the movie I looked at Zoey to see if she was scared but she was asleep leaning on a sleeping Donny they looked kind of cute I nudged Leo toward them and he nudged Mikey and Mikey squealed at how cute Zoey was before laying her down on her mattress and I laid Donny on his


End file.
